


A Cure for Airsickness

by fanaticismrestrained



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanaticismrestrained/pseuds/fanaticismrestrained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rufioh Nitram helps Horuss Zahhak get over his fear of flying, and gives him a gift he will never give away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cure for Airsickness

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This takes place sometime before Damara harms Rufioh and Horuss, during the time they were together while the trolls were playing Sgrub. This means it was before Horuss' moirallegiance with Meulin, so his personality is a little different.

“Come on, babe, I’m tellin’ ya it won’t be that bad... just relax and let me take care of everything...”

Rufioh had always wanted to let his good friend experience the joy of flight in the same way he had for at least a sweep. Well... the term ‘good friend’ wasn’t an accurate term. He had always wanted to help his matesprit experience the joy of flight at least once in his life... Rufioh always thought that it might help stop him from being such a sourpuss all the time. Of course, when it came to Horuss Zahhak, getting him into a good mood was nearly impossible. It seemed that even now that was holding true, and Horuss would not concede Rufioh’s point without a fight.

“This is a truly horrendous idea, Rufioh. The aerodynamic capabilities of your wings seem barely enough to carry you, let alone a passenger, especially one of my weight. In all likelihood, one of three things would happen: I would prevent you from taking off the ground, you would end up having to drop and crash into the ground, harming us both, or you would drop me, and I would get harmed. All in all, Rufioh, the negatives outweigh the positives.” Plastered on Horuss’ face was his nearly perpetual frown, something that Rufioh had grown accustomed to... he had almost begun to like it, even! If only he’d mix it up a little every once in awhile with a smile or something. Yeah, that’d be bangarang if Rufioh could make Horuss smile a bit more.

“Dude, I swear, if I think at any moment I won’t be able to carry you, I’ll land immediately. Do you really think I’d lie to ya?” Rufioh’s arm was wrapped around Horuss’ shoulder, the natural state of affairs at this point in their lives. Rufioh would be holding onto Horuss, and Horuss would be ticked about something or another. Horuss’ anger problem really was quite astonishing, and Rufioh didn’t think it was likely he’d ever grow out of it. His matesprit ground his teeth in frustration, seemingly growing angrier by the minute.

“No, Rufioh, I absolutely insist that I cannot join you in the air! I don’t want to be that far off the ground and be in so much danger!” Horuss’ arms were crossed upon his chest, and he started hunching over slightly as if to try to keep his anger in. Rufioh tilted his head quizzically, questioning Horuss’s strangely adamant behavior. Though he was temperamental, he wasn’t normally this... well, defensive. Rufioh began to think over what Horuss had said, searching for a hint that would help him understand Horuss’ fear... and he found it. 

“Horuss... are you a little scared of heights? It’s totally cool if you are, man, it’s not that much of a big deal...” Horuss tried not to move, but Rufioh could see that he was right. Horuss was shaking a little bit, visibly upset about the suggestion. Rufioh didn’t know if what he was about to do was the best idea he’d ever had, but he was going to do it anyway. He maneuvered behind Horuss, slipping his arms around Horuss’s waist. Leaning in the slightest bit to whisper in Horuss’ ear, Rufioh’s cheek grazed Horuss’ unchecked hair. “Hold on tight,” Rufioh spoke with the softest voice he could manage.

Horuss barely had the time to utter his confusion before Rufioh’s arms bore him aloft. He almost started screaming, and he was just barely able to keep it in, though Rufioh could tell what he was feeling, to an extent. Rufioh kept himself at a safe but comfortable altitude, their bodies only a few inches away from the ground at any given time. Before long, Horuss’ breathing began to equalize, and Rufioh began to realize what Horuss had meant by the possibility that he couldn’t hold the blueblood aloft for too long. Inevitably, he’d need to put Horuss down somewhere... one quick fluttering of his wings brought him back down to the ground. He swiftly set Horuss down, hoping to get positive feedback from the other troll... only to watch him sink to the ground, placing his knees at his chest and his arms crossed on top of them.

“Babe... what’s the matter? Was it really not that fun? I thought if I kept us at a low altitude, you’d like it more... y’know?” The corners of Rufioh’s mouth drooped as he peered over and around Horuss’ shoulder. He seemed even grumpier than usual, if that was even possible. Was it really that big of a deal?

“I... I didn’t like it. My eyes hurt because of the wind. I... I guess the height wasn’t as bad as I thought. You did have an excellent grip on my waist.” The sound of the ‘x’ was emphasized in a peculiar way, and Rufioh had found that it was amusing... well, amusing how Horuss always pronounced that sound. He wouldn’t let himself get distracted by something so simplistic as that, though... in his attempt to cheer Horuss up, all Rufioh had seemed to accomplish was making him even more grumpy... he just wanted Horuss to enjoy it as much as he did. If only he could get rid of Horuss’ problem with the wind in his eyes.

Rufioh noticed that his hands had been unconsciously inching toward his head... he could feel his leather-banded flight goggles with the tips of his fingers. The Lost Weeaboos had helped him make the goggles when he first pupated his wings. They had been invaluable when he was first practicing with flying, not to mention the fact they protected the eyes when he attempted to go faster. It seemed odd to Rufioh that he didn’t remember the last time he actually used them for anything. For the most part, he was used to flying at such speeds... his body had just adjusted itself to get used to it. He wore them out of habit rather than anything else, and possibly for style. His mohawk didn’t separate into three parts on its own.

The lowblood felt his fingers slipping under the band of the goggles, moving back to the fastener on the rear of the headgear. With careful, silent movements, Rufioh undid the goggles, unable to silence the light clinking of metal on metal. As the band around his head felt slack, Rufioh pulled the goggles off his head in such a manner that the goggles wouldn’t catch on his horns. He positioned himself behind his matesprit, crouching down so he could get at Horuss’ head better. Swiftly and without delay, Rufioh threw the goggles around Horuss’ head, sliding the openings around Horuss’ horns... Rufioh could have sworn the goggles fit Horuss better than they fit him! It was almost like he was meant to wear it.

Horuss wasn’t really accepting Rufioh’s actions without protest, his voice rising in confusion and mild panic. “What are you doing, Rufioh? I insist you desist immediately!” He didn’t make a move to get Rufioh off of him, but Rufioh knew it was more out of a consideration for Rufioh’s bodily safety than it was a concession to Rufioh’s will. Rufioh grunted and sighed, working on buckling up the back of the goggles to secure them on Horuss’ face.

“Horuss, babe, just settle down... I’m just doin’ something small... lemme finish before you start arguing with me, alright? I think this’ll really help you out...” Rufioh felt horrible for doing this to Horuss... after all, Horuss had told him to stop. Under most circumstances, he definitely would have too! He just felt an overwhelming desire to show Horuss how fun flying could be, how free it could make you feel. Of course, he couldn’t do that if Horuss was being a sourpuss all the time. He’d find a way to get Horuss to cheer up.

Now that the goggles were secured, Rufioh stood up and walked around to in front of Horuss. “Now babe, that should solve the air problem. The glass is also rather dark. It should mess up your sight enough so you can’t see how far we are from the ground.” He crossed his arms and looked down at Horuss, smiling slightly. “So, man, what do you think? Does it seem like it passes the blueblood inspection?” Rufioh snickered as Horuss gingerly touched the goggles’ lenses and adjusted them.

“I... I think you are right, Rufioh. This is... better. Are you sure you are willing to allow me to wear these? I might break them, after all.” Horuss was breathing surprisingly heavily, a habit that was common for the Zahhak... Rufioh didn’t really know why, but supposedly he only did it around Rufioh himself. Rufioh offered a hand to Horuss, his smile still on his face.

“Come on, Horuss... lemme help you up. I’ll show you how great flying can really be. I promise I’ll stop as soon as you want me to.” Horuss looked up at Rufioh, his eyes hidden behind the darkened glass. His mouth formed the word “honest?” and Rufioh nodded twice to signify his assent. Horuss offered his hand to Rufioh, and Rufioh grasped his hand to pull him to his feet. It wasn’t easy, considering Horuss’ reluctance, but once Horuss had braced his feet on the floor, Rufioh had managed to pull him to his feet.

With Horuss on his feet and his goggles primed and ready, Rufioh moved back behind Horuss, wrapping his arms around Horuss’ torso, about under his armpits. That way he’d have a little extra support. Once Horuss seemed comfortable enough to try a second time, Rufioh whispered in his ear. “I’ll stay nice and low, babe... that way you won’t be worried about falling.” As his wings began to flap harder and harder, he saw Horuss nod his head in agreement.

Soon Rufioh was airborne, moving slowly at first, picking up his speed slowly and surely. As he sped up, he felt his arms getting more used to Horuss’ weight. Surely he could... go a little higher, right? Rufioh tried to increase his altitude gradually, and Horuss seemed to be none the wiser. As they flew higher, higher, and higher, and went faster, faster, and faster, Rufioh began hearing a strange sound.

Horuss was laughing. Rufioh peered over Horuss’ shoulder to confirm his suspicions, and he found that he was right. Horuss was laughing... not only that, but smiling! Horuss was smiling! Rufioh began to break out in a grin as he slowly brought himself grinding to a halt. Flying many feet above the ground, Rufioh kissed his laughing matesprit’s cheek, and he whispered three words to him. “I love you.”

Several seconds later, when the laughing had subsided and was replaced by mere joy, the grinning blueblood replied. “I love you too.”


End file.
